Recently, as the processing capability of a mobile device such as a smartphone is greatly improved, computer simulations are more frequently performed on the mobile device. A simulated object is converted into an image by means of rendering, and is then used in an application such as a game or is displayed on the mobile device to constitute a portion of a user interface associated with the operating system of the mobile device.
In a type of the simulation on the mobile device, a model which is a virtual object is simulated by reflecting a motion of a target and then the simulation result is rendered into an image. The motion of the target which forms a basis of the simulation may be measured using at least one sensor, and the model is simulated according to data of the sensor to replicate the motion of the target or move the model accordingly.
However, a measurement period by the sensor and a period of rendering the simulated model into an image may be asynchronous, which causes latency. In other words, a time delay is generated at an image which is rendered by the comparison with the sensor data of the mobile device and then displayed. This time delay may give embarrassment when a user observes the image, or may give inconvenience to the user when interacting with the image.